Visions & Nightmares
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony starts to have disturbing nightmares and visions about a man who's out to destroy his life. He can't sleep without having a nightmares and no matter what he does he can't help but trigger visions that cause him to lose consciousness. Everything gets taken away from him and the last thing he had was Pepper but how long will that last?


**(I probably shouldn't start another story...or maybe I should? Think about that! I also changed my writing style just to make it easier to read instead of huge paragraphs hahaha)**

_He was in the middle of nowhere...it was cold and pitch black everywhere his eyes moved. He was standing in front of a small flame on the ground. "Where am I?" He asked himself. _

_ "You'll never see me coming...and yet I'm already here right in front of you" _

_ "who's there?" _

_ "First I will take away your money..." _

_ "Who said that! Show yourself!" _

_ "I'm watching" _

_ The tiny flame turned into a large roaring fire that soon enough circulated around him and started closing in on him. He felt the flame touch him and in an instant everything turned pitch black again._

...

Tony woke up at two AM screaming as he sat up.

"Tony, Tony what's wrong!?" Pepper panicked as she sat up clutching his shoulder with one hand and gently patting his bare back with the other. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face as his eyes moved around frantically.

"Was it one of those dreams again?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine though" he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Tony had been acting like this for weeks and she didn't know what to do. He was so stubborn so there wasn't much she could do except comfort him, she wished she could do something because it hurt her to see her fiancée with these problems which was just a topping to his stress. Tony looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why...why is this happening?"

He placed his palms on the edge of the counter and looked down at the floor.

"Who are you...and how are you messing with my head?"

He looked up at himself then started running the water to wash his face. He splashed some water then dried up. He put the towel away and exited the bathroom.

"Everything alright?" Pepper asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry just go back to sleep sorry for waking you up" he said.

"Tony...maybe you should go see someone about this" she suggested.

"Pepper I'm not going mentally crazy" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't say that..." She said.

"I'm fine...lets just go back to sleep" he said now laying on the bed towards the opposite direction from Pepper.

She put her arm around him and hugged him.

"I just worry..." She said in a low tone.

He turned around to face her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry" he said in the same low tone. She smiled.

"It's okay" he hugged her close to his body and eventually they fell asleep and spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully in that position.

Pepper woke up and saw Tony wasn't next to her anymore. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from downstairs which alarmed her so she got up and ran outside going down the wooden steps.

"Tony!" She shouted with worry.

He was laying on the floor with a bunch of tools and parts that fell out of a box all on top of him. She helped him remove all if that off him.

"What the hell are you doing this time!" She asked.

Tony had taken up on the building hobby much too far, whenever he had the time he would bring in a lot of metal and old computer parts.

"Making another suit" he said getting up with the help of Pepper.

"This is the twentieth armor you've built why don't you take a break?" She asked.

"Actually it's my mark 40-uh hey Jarv little help over here" he started picking up the pieces and tossing them into the box.

"Right away sir" said the British AI butler.

A mobile version of Jarvis came up from the basement and started picking up the dusted his pants.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"About?" She stood there a moment thinking of her words.

"I want to talk about what's been bothering you"

"I told you I'm fine don't worry about it"

"you always keep things from me..."

"I do not"

"You always think you can handle everything on your own Tony but you can't it's time to face reality" she placed her palms on his jaw line and her fingers through his hair.

"Let me in for once" she said.

Tony looked into her eyes feeling bad after he realized all the times he locked Pepper out of his problems.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"It's okay, this is what I'm here for" she took his hand and led him to the living room and sat down on their white leather sofa.

"For starters...what kind of dreams are you having?" She asked. He thought long and hard trying to remember fragments of the nightmares.

"I remember someone saying they are going to take everything away from me..."

"Do you know why?"

"No it's so weird because all these dreams are related, it's the same voice and the same threats"

Pepper thought to find a solution to this as Tonys mind started drifting.

"What if this has something to do with an actual person that's secretly out to get you?"

Suddenly he gasped as a vision hit him like a brick.

...

_Rocks tumbled, thunder roared, lighting bolted down bright electrocuting everything it hit, the wind blew hard and angrily. Tony was standing in front of what used to be his home._

_ "Your shelter is mine to claim" said the same voice in all his nightmares._

_ "Leave me alone!" Tony yelled. _

_ "You will lose everything including your life" _

_ The wind started pushing Tony forward then the next thing he knew he was falling then found himself in an instant diving into the ocean...drowning...soon to die. _

_ "Tony!" A faint voice cried out. _

_ "Tony!..." _

_ "Tony!..."_

_ "Wake up!" _

...

"Tony!" Pepper yelled shaking the man who had fell over on the floor.

He screamed and quickly sat up.

"It's alright stay calm it was just a dream"

She hugged him to try and comfort him. His heart raced from the fear that's been slowly building up inside him.

"I'll be back..."

He clutched his chest on the section where his heart was located as he stood up releasing himself from Pepper and hurried to his lab.

"Jarvis give me a analysis of my head"

"Yes sir"

He started getting nervous and his eyes wandered everywhere making sure his surroundings were clear.

"Sir it appears you are undergoing through an anxiety attack at this moment"

Tony started breathing fast and clutched his head groaning at his emotions and thoughts that were hurting him mentally.

"Please try to stay calm sir, should I contact Ms. Potts?" Jarvis asked.

He then thought of Pepper and wondered if she was a target. She was a big part of his life and if this person who's been haunting him was actually real she would be the perfect target in destroying his life.

"G-Get me Pepper right now..."

"At once sir"

Few minutes later Pepper ran inside the lab and fell on to her knees wrapping her arms around him.

"Jarvis told me what's going on d-do you need to go to the hospital?"

Tony could see she was terrified and unsure about what to do. He felt her hands tremble and her eyes watery almost about to cry, her face turned noticeably hot and red from her own fear. As soon as he was able to calm down he needed to reassure Pepper he was alright.

"It's alright I'm fine now"

"Tony please get help this is scaring me to death I hate it when this happens to you!

He hugged her keeping her close to his body giving her a reassuring sense.

"I just need to lay down..."

She didn't hesitate to help him up and take him to the bedroom. She laid next to him on the bed making sure he wasn't feeling anxious or having another frightening vision.

A few minutes later she realized she forgot to pay some bills.

"Be right back"

She didn't want to leave him alone for a long time so she went to go grab her dues from a special basket on the kitchen counter full of bills, and grabbed the ones that were due in a few days then headed back upstairs to the room. She turned on the lamp light on her side an ripped open some envelopes.

"Huh?"

Tony shifted his head to look over at what surprised her.

"But I did pay the mortgage!"

She shuffled through the rest of the bills and saw she had paid a lot of these dues but the letters showed she didn't.

"They're saying I haven't paid the car or the house"

"Call"

She picked up the phone and started calling the bank. She spent about an hour arguing. Soon after her face expressed fear.

"Tony...check your account please"

He rolled on to his side confused as to what she was so nervous about and got on the net through his computer night stand counter top he built out of boredom.

"What the hell?!"

He jumped up and looked at Pepper as soon as he finished reading the horrible numbers.

"What's going on here?! Did we just get robbed?"

"I don't know but our earnings and savings were cut in half! It's like someone just sucked the money from us but how? No one has access to our accounts only Trish was trusted with your account!"

"Hold on"

Tony grabbed his cell and called Stark industries.

"Hey Trish what's going on why did my funds just get cut in half?"

"I was just about to call you...apparently someone hacked the system and took your information"

"That's impossible I set up a secure network no one can hack the company servers"

"Well someone figured it out...I just pulled up the credit card history and it's not good"

"I don't know who but someone just literally jacked almost all of your cash"

Suddenly He remembered the dream he had last night. "So he's real...and this is just the beginning...to the destruction of my life...it starts here"

**(Who is this man? How did he get into Tonys head? And why is he planning to destroy Tonys life? Review!)(****(I'm also working on a story in need of update but I was thinking maybe you guys should vote! But if I don't get enough votes I choose so go to my page now and vote on my poll for which story should I update first!)**

**Or if your a guest just vote through a review here are the choices:**

**I'm out to get you**

**Friends with Benefits**

**This is the part of me**

**Potts in wonderland**

**You choose!**


End file.
